Just Friends
by ChelseaHarper
Summary: Katniss and Gale have been close friends for a long time, but what happens when Katniss finally admits her feelings to him? Will he leave his fiance for her?


'It's okay I understand, really' I sigh

'I know but it's just a stupid reason for us not to talk' he knots his fingers and stares down at the floor.

'It's not stupid. I understand. She isn't wrong' and there it is. Word vomit. Before I can even think about what I'm saying the words have tumbled out of my mouth.

He stands wide eyed. _Shit._ His eyes are burning into me, he looks angry. Really fucking angry and I wish that I could take back the last five minutes and we could go back to being just friends again. But just friends is out of the question now. I've made sure of that. I take a step back, unable to read him, and as I still again he lunges toward me. Panic grips me, not knowing what he's going to do. And then his lips are on mine. His tongue invading my mouth. I'm pushed up against the wall and his hands are on my hips, pulling me into him. _What the fuck._ My body is alight with want for him. My hands are fisted in his hair.

He stops, panting. His forehead pressed to mine. His eyes look sad. 'Why didn't you tell me?' His voice is so quiet I can just make out what he's saying. His hands are still clenched on my waist. It feels good, his touch, natural.

'Don't do this Gale' i push my forehead to his and close my eyes, tears stinging at my lids. I open them and he's staring at me, a deep and longful stare, as though he is looking for the answers to the universe in me. His hand reaches up and wipes a tear from my eye and then cups my face. _my Gale._ I lean my face into his hand and I feel myself melt.

'You should go' I mutter pushing his hands from me. _Please don't._ He looks at me, wearing the hurt across his face like a slap. 'You're engaged Gale. Please. I need you to be happy and she makes you happy' I don't know who i'm trying to convince, myself or him.

'How long?' he asks

'Gale' I sigh, I move away from the wall, away from him but he grabs my arm.

'Katniss, how long?' _he isn't going to drop this._

Is he really asking? It's like he doesn't know me at all. I'm staring at him lost for words, thinking about how I have wanted to feel his lips on mine since the day we first met, about how I have wanted to be his for so many years. And that kiss. _God that kiss._ I press my fingers to my lips and I can still feel the burn. And then I'm smiling. He's looking at me confused, like a lost puppy and I want nothing more than to pull him into my arms.

'You've always been so oblivious' I smile, glancing down at his hand still on my wrist.

'Then help me see' he whispers, pulling me back towards him.

His hand finds my face again _. oh Gale._ His breath quickens, he's almost panting, and I know that he wants me like I want him. 'Gale..' I breath, but before I can say anything else his lips are on mine, and I'm back up against the wall.

His tongue massages mine and it feels as though a fire has been lit in my groin. He pulls me towards him, so that I am flush against his body, I can feel his erection pressing against me. My hands are back in his hair, gently pulling. 'I want you Katniss' he moans into my mouth 'I've always wanted you' _he wants me. this incredible, beautiful god wants me._ 'wrap your legs around my waist' he growls, his hands already on my backside. He hoists me up and I do as I'm told and wrap my legs around him as he carries me down the hall and into my bedroom.

We fall into a heap on the bed, a tangle of limbs. He's trailing kisses down my neck, his hands unbuttoning my blouse. He makes quick work of it and it's off. His hands are cupping my breasts, gently squeezing, as his lips follow in pursuit. He tugs my bra down and takes my nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling. A moan escapes my lips and I arch my back, revelling in this man. Just the simplest touch has me ready to climb over the edge.

His tongue glides down my navel and stops above my waistline, a feeling of fire and ice is left from the trail of his tongue. I'm panting, with desire, with lust and right now all I want is him.

He makes quick work of my jeans and his lips are back on me. Trailing hot kisses down my thighs, softly biting. He's driving me insane. I want him. No. _I need him._ And then his lips are on my panties. Softly kissing my sex. His fingers hook around the edges of my underwear and he slides them off past my ankles and throws them to the floor. And without skipping a beat his mouth is back on me. His tongue works me, builds me, softly, slowly. I tip my head back and thrust my hips up to meet him, my hands fisted in his hair. 'Gale' I moan, biting down on my bottom lip as he tongues my clitoris. I can feel myself building. I'm on the edge of the presipis. My muscles tighten and he reads my body. He slowly slides a finger inside me, his tongue not leaving my wetness. He works it in an come hither motion and I am breathless. 'Ah' I cry as my entire body shakes. The feel of his finger inside me sends me over the edge and I come. I cry out as my back arches. He holds me steady.

He climbs up my body to find my lips. I can taste myself on his mouth. It's arousing. Like I've marked my territory. _Mine._ My fingers find his buttons and i slide his shirt from his torso. My fingers run over his marble like physique. I slide my hand down until it's resting on the lip of his trousers. As I begin to unfasten his buttons he stops kissing me. His eyes stare longingly into mine.

'I want to be inside you Katniss' he whispers, nuzzling his nose to mine. My breath catches. _Those seven words._ I crush my lips to his, needing him. And then his trousers and briefs are off and his erection is pressing against me. Our lips break apart and I stare into his eyes. Those eyes I know so well. But I'm seeing them in a new light. And it scares me. Elates me. All at once. And I'm unsure of everything. But sure of this.

He slowly sinks into me, claiming me, and gasps at the feel of me around him. I thrust my hips up to meet him, to feel him. And he fills me. Our rhythm doesn't falter, we are one and I am lost. Lost in this man. Lost in his kisses. My insides quicken and I'm panting like a dog. I cry out and dig my fingers into his back as I find my release. And as if we are one being, he too finds his release. His head tips back and he cries out my name as he loses himself inside me. Filling me. Owning me.


End file.
